All for You
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Kurt and Rachel became friends in "Duet". Rachel stands up for Kurt in "Furt" and almost gets raped, can he help her.  I suck at Summeries.  will be a Kurtchel romance... don't like don't read. Oh, guys if you like this you might like Taboo by me
1. The Confrontation

All. for You

Rachel squared her small shoulders; she had to be brave. She was sick of that barbaric neanderthal Karofsky scaring her newly made best friend Kurt to death. Plus she did kinda owe Kurt. After all he did stand up for her when she got egged the previous year by Vocal Adrenaline. If Finn wasn't man enough to stick up for his almost brother; Rachel would be!

She walked up to the football player and looked him straight in the eye, which was difficult because he had a good foot on her.

"You need to STOP bothering Kurt" she said in her harshest voice, standing on her tip-toes to hopefully look a bit more threatening.

Karofsky however just laughed "Who's gonna make me? You Midget?" he jeered

Rachel poked at his chest " I don't know what your problem with Kurt is. But I do know he is so scared he can barely stand it! And I will not stand by and watch the sweetest guy in this school die just because of a stupid homophobe like you!"

All of a sudden she found herself on the ground with Karofsky on top of her unbuttoning her blouse. She screamed.

"Make one sound and I'll kill you Midget" Karofsky snarled taking of his jacket.

Rachel closed her eyes as he began to hit and claw her face.

Knowing it was probably useless she screamed again.

A few seconds later she heard footsteps running towards her.

Strong arms pulled her to her feet and a familiar voice spoke "Kurt get her to the bathroom."

Another arm entangled hers and she was blindly led away.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw Kurt looking at her with a worried expression.

"Kurt" she asked softly before flinging her arms around her fellow diva sobbing.

"Shh.. Rachie...Shh...it's over... he can't hurt you any more... I won't let him I swear...Shh." he pushed her away and buttoned her blouse for her. " There, now let's get you cleaned up."

He lifted her onto the counter, grabbed a towel from his bag, wetted it, and carefully cleaned her cut lower lip, nose and left eye. " your right eye will have quite a bruise" he said looking at the already dark circle " Why'd you even try talking to Karofsky? He is totally psychotic! He would have killed you if Mr. Shue and I hadn't shown up when we did!"

"How did you find me?" she asked ignoring Kurt's question.

" I was talking to Mr Shue about you and I doing a duet. We heard you scream... I knew you were in trouble... and I guess Mr Shue knew it too, because we both started running in your direction. We got there just as Karofsky was about to... take you. And you haven't answered my question."

" I did it for you." she said softly looking into his aquamarine eyes .

"What?" Kurt was absolutely flabbergasted. Rachel Berry , the selfish diva, his best friend, had done something nice without any thought of her personal gain.

"We both know he is scaring you to death. I couldn't stand by and watch it happen!"

"Oh, Rachie!" he cried hugging her tightly. " I'm sorry!"

"For what?" she sounded confused.

"We were best friends since kindergarten, but in seventh grade I pushed you away. Do you remember what we were like?"

"Of course. We sang and danced all the time...played and finished each others sentences." she grinned at the memory of their younger days.

" I wish I could make up the five years I treated you like crap." he said seriously.

" You _could_ start now" she said, a suggestive tone lingered in her voice.

He laughed " Fine tonight we'll hang out at your house, I'll give you a proper make over, then we'll eat cherry chocolate ice cream while we watch _Rocky Horror_."

"Sounds good" she agreed.

"Come on" he said offering her his arm " Mr. Shue is waiting in Principal Sylvester's office to hear our statements."

Rachel took her friends arm and they walked out of the bathroom.

Little did they know that that would be the first in the memory bank of their expanding relationship. A relationship of music, trust, and most of all romance.


	2. An Innocent Kiss

Kurt and Rachel finally entered the office. Rachel seemed very nervous as she sat down. Kurt stood behind her and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

Feeling more secure she took a deep breath and told her tale; with the principal, Mr Shue, and Kurt listening intently. She could tell when Kurt was getting angry because his hands would squeeze her even more tightly than before.

When she looked at him his face was twisted in anger, his blue eyes glowed in absolute hate.

"I'm gonna kill him" he said in a calm but murderous voice turning to walk out.

"Porcelain get back here!" Sue ordered.

Kurt slowly turned around his eyes were still hard "What?" he demanded

"We will deal with him in a non-violent way" she said " you sure are protective of this girl..."

" It's not just what happened with Rachel..." he sighed " Karofsky kissed me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. He just did that to Rachel to stop being confused... he would have done it to her anyway eventually, but her chastising pushed him over the edge. It's all my fault! If I had been braver and not been so scared of him my best friend wouldn't have been almost raped today!"

Rachel stood up and hugged her friend " Kurtis Christopher Hummel you listen to me right now! It wasn't your fault! I was the one to open my big mouth!"

" It wasn't your fault either Rachel Lea Berry!" he retorted hugging her back.

"Well," Sue interrupted " I think you two have given me enough to expel the boy. Now get to glee I have to talk to Will for a moment."

The two sat in the choir room Rachel was nuzzling Kurt's neck as he was stroking her back.

"Hi Kurt!" His friend Mercedes called as she entered with Sam, Quinn, Mike and Tina.

Rachel looked at them as Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Artie entered.

"What happened?" Puck demanded as he looked at Rachel's injures

"She stood up for me and Karofsky almost raped her!" Kurt told them.

Puck began to shake " This dude is gonna get it!"

The club nodded

Sam walked up to Rachel, kneeled down, and put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry Rach we won't let him hurt you anymore!"

The club ran out leaving Kurt and Rachel alone again.

"This could be bad." Rachel murmured.

"Yeah... but hopefully all they'll do is give him the Shlushieing of the century." Kurt said

Rachel giggled. "Kurt I forgot to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"You are the best friend I could ever have."

"You're mine too Rachie." he said

Before the two teens knew it their lips were moving closer and closer until they met in a kiss.

They were so busy they didn't see the pair of eyes staring at them. Neither of them knew their lives were about to get worse just because of an innocent kiss.

"Rachie.." Kurt murmured as he pulled away "Thank you for standing up for me today."

"What are friends for?"_ Even though I wish we were more than friends_ she thought.

She nuzzled his neck again as they waited for the rest of the club to return.


	3. My Girl

That night Rachel was on her laptop. She was trying to go into her regular routine, but it was useless.

She picked up her cell phone and quickly texted Kurt _"Kurt this is hopeless, I don't feel safe in my own house... I can't sleep."_

_ "I'm on my way" _he immediately responded.

Rachel knew not to reject him, he could be quite dangerous when he was upset.

He was there in a matter of minutes, noticeably faking a smile.

"Hi Kurt" said one of Rachel's dads "Rach is up in her room crying."

Both of her dads looked worried

"Don't worry I'll take care of her" Kurt tried to reassure them as he walked up the stairs.

Rachel's sobs echoed down the hall.

Kurt entered her room to see his best friend sprawled on her bed sobbing her eyes out.

"Rachie..." he murmured sitting on the bed next to her.

She looked at him through puffy red eyes.

"I swear to you Karofsky will pay for this... no one hurts my girl and gets away with it!"

Rachel wanted to know what he meant by "my girl" but decided not to ask.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes please." she rasped.

She closed her eyes while listening to her secret love's voice.

The next day Kurt and Rachel sat in their chemistry class when suddenly the class T.V. clicked on.

"This just in," the nasally voice of Jacob Israel announced "Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry just friends or something more? Take a look at this exclusive footage."

The footage of their kiss appeared on the screen.

Kurt paled and Rachel blushed deeply as the class' eyes were glued to the screen.

"Kurt what are we gonna do?" Rachel whispered

"I'll think of something."

Jacob's voice came on again "Later today I will have an interview with the couple and get the inside scoop."

As soon as the T.V. clicked off the class glared at the two

"What?" Kurt demanded "Haven't you ever seen two _dating_ people kiss?"

Rachel's eyes widened before she played along saying " Yeah,"

After class Rachel said " Dating, Kurt really?"

"Sorry Rachie I panicked!"

"I don't mind but our Glee Clubbers will probably be upset."

"Kurt...Rachel." Jacob said walking behind them

"Go away Jacob! Go away!" Kurt said beginning to walk a little faster, dragging Rachel along.

" Rumors state that you two are dating care to comment?"

Kurt turned around "Yes they are true we are dating...and we are very happy."

"Rachel what is it like dating the gay guy?"

"It's the best, I couldn't be more ecstatic!" _if only you knew how much._

"Well there you have it. McKinley's newest couple!" Jacob was saying as the two walked away.

Rachel peeked into the choir room "Kurt what if they don't like us any more?"

"When did you care if anyone liked you?" he asked. He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Now we are going in there... and we are gonna smile and stick to our story okay?"

Rachel sighed "Okay."

Kurt smiled "good girl" he gave her a small peck on the lips and led her inside the room.


	4. Confessions

Rachel refused to look up as Kurt led her to their seats. When she did the club was staring at the two of them; Mercedes looked like she was about to kill, so did Finn, everyone else looked shocked.

Mr. Shue finally walked in and he stared too.

"Well guys," he said when he finally found his voice " I think we're all surprised at the newly discovered couple in our group. But we have to be focused the wedding is in five days. So let's get to work!"

"Mr. Shue" Kurt said raising his hand " As it is customary for 'Marry You' I would like to be partners with Rachel."

"That's fine Kurt. I can arrange that."

Glee finished to fast for Rachel's liking. It was time to face the group!

Kurt held her hand as Finn walked up.

"How could you do this to me?" he demanded " I thought you loved me Rachel!" he turned to Kurt "Some brother your gonna be!"

" I did love you Finn." Rachel said " but I fell in love with Kurt, the only reason we didn't tell you is we knew you were gonna over react like this!"

" I'M NOT OVER REACTING!" Finn screamed

Mercedes walked up, looking calmer. Rachel and Kurt tensed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you." she said " I'm just upset my best friend didn't tell me he was dating."

"Sorry Cedes." Kurt murmured.

The rest of the club bombarded them with questions: How they fell in love? Their first date? Their first kiss?

The couple answered with the story they had concocted earlier that day.

Their first date was at Breadstix the day of their duet. Their first kiss was a week later and the rest was romantic history.

"Wow!" Brittany said.

As Rachel walked to her car she was ambushed by Karofsky and his friends

"I warned you Midget" he growled sticking a knife into her stomach and running away.

Rachel put a hand to the wound and kneeled on the ground.

"Rachie!" Kurt cried running to her. Kneeling next to her he saw the blood. "Oh no! Finn call 9-1-1!"

He laid her down with her head on his lap "Rachie don't leave me...please!" He begged with tears in his eyes "Stay with me...Stay with me." desperate he connected his lips with hers hoping to keep her alive.

A moment later the paramedics arrived and started to tend to Rachel.

"Kurt..." she whispered

"I'm here." he murmured holding her hand.

"Good news the knife missed her liver and kidneys, barely... but she'll still need hospitalization"

"I'll ride along." Kurt said as the paramedics lifted Rachel into the ambulance.

As Rachel began to dose Kurt whispered " Don't leave me Rachel...I...I love you."

" I love you too" she said weakly before falling asleep.


	5. Smile

Kurt sat in the hospital's waiting room close to tears, Blaine, The New Directions, Burt, Carole and Rachel's dads were scatttered around him.

"Kurt Rachel's gonna be fine." Blaine said trying to cover up his own worry.

"For Karofsky's sake I hope so." muttered Puck darkly.

The New Directions nodded in agreement,

Finn went and hugged Kurt."I'm sorry for what I said earlier. If you and Rachel are in love I'm happy for you." his expression turned serious, "But if you ever hurt her I'll personally see to your demise."

Kurt laughed shakily. "Yes sir."

Suddenly a nurse walked in.

"How is she?" Kurt demanded walking up to her "She isn't..."

"She's fine dear, been askin' for you for th' past fifteen minutes."

"That's my girl." Kurt praised as he followed the nurse to Rachel's room.

"Rachie?"

"Kurt!" Rachel opened her arms, inviting him to embrace her.

He did so with fervor " Oh, Rachie I was so worried. I love you so much, if you would have died I..."

"Shh." She cooed " I'm fine, in a bit of pain but fine."

"Good," he whispered kissing her deeply.

"Do you really love me Kurt?"

"Rachel Lea Berry look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"Deep blue like the sea, kind, assuring," she gasped, " you love me!"

"See?" he kissed her again gently this time.

The two began to talk, not like there was much else to do in the small room. They talked about everything, music, dreams, their childhood.

"Kurt I never properly thanked you for that makeover you gave me." she said at one point.

"No need to Rachie, I was a complete jerk to you."

"A complete _jelous_ jerk." she corrected, "but I liked spending time with you."

"Me too."

It didn't take long for them to start kissing when their teenage horomones kicked in.

"oh, Rachie,"Kurt murmured between kisses "My beautiful little star I love you so much. You are the best thing that has come into my life since Prada, or any designer. You have brightened my world with your beautiful brown eyes and your luminesent smile."

"Kurt you are my night in shining Prada, I love you. Our fairy tale may be a bit weird to onlookers but I don't care! I love you, and I always will!

The sound of someone clearing their throat burst the romantic bubble.

Burt stood at the door an amused look on his face.

"Time to go home Bud." he said to Kurt "Feel better Rachel."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." She said politely.

Kurt stood up to leave when Rachel's hand grasped his.

"Don't leave me!"

"I'll be back tomorrow my Sweet, I swear it." he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, alright." she sighed "I love you."

"As I love you."

That was the first time Kurt smiled with his eyes since he met Blaine.


End file.
